You Adorable Insufferable Nicotine Addicted Wonderfully-Brilliant Man
by CupcakeFloss
Summary: A cute fic-let I was writing with someone on a chat, basically a conversation between John and Sherlock in text messages.


Found your notebook. Your original works aren't terrible. SH  
Were you snooping in my room again? JW  
Not important. When are you going to write the next chapter? SH  
Not important? Sherlock, you can't just look through my room when I'm not around! JW  
When are you going to write the next chapter? SH  
Do you want strawberry or apricot jam? JW  
When are you going to write the next chapter? SH  
I'll get you apricot. And I dunno. When I figure out where the damned plot is going I guess. JW  
Was it the gardener? It was the gardener, wasn't it. SH  
No. No, it was the bartender. SH  
And why is that Sherlock? JW  
The bartender already has an alibi, but - wait. No, no, it was DEFINITELY the gardener. SH  
How was it Thom? He was with Margiory that night. JW  
Flimsy, flimsy excuse. He was with Margiory for an hour tops, plenty of time to get to the scene of the crime. SH  
John. Write the next chapter. SH  
Fine. But if I do, I'm taking you off the patches again. JW  
Fine. SH  
Really? JW  
Yes. SH  
It isn't... Terrible. SH  
Did Mycroft threaten you again? I can't believe you're giving them up without a fight... JW  
What? No! God, no. He's the least threatening person in existance. SH  
I want to know what happens. SH  
Fine. Do you want anything else at the store besides jam? JW  
No. SH  
Wait, yes. Chocolate milk. SH  
You are such a child. JW  
Not. SH  
An adorable nicotine addicted child. JW  
Come write. I'm already back on chapter two. I am certain that it was Thom. SH  
Jelly babies. Get jelly babies too. SH  
I'm across town, and I have to finish the shopping. Come meet me? JW  
Yeah, you're a child. JW  
Not. And I need a moment to finish putting the chapters in my nook. SH  
Are. Are you typing them up?! JW  
Yes. I'm on eight. Shouldn't take more than a half hour. SH  
They're out of Jelly babies. JW  
And stop typing! JW  
Look somewhere else, please? SH  
Why? I want it on my nook. SH  
Come out and get them yourself. JW  
Why do you want it on your nook? JW  
Why do I - John, must I spell it out for you? SH  
Apparently. JW  
I like it. A lot. I enjoy reading it. And I want to be able to reread it whenever I please. SH  
Fine Sherlock. Do as you please. I'll get your damned Jelly babies. JW  
Are you... Angry with me? SH  
Just a bit. JW  
Why? SH  
Make a deduction and figure it out. I'll be home in an hour. JW  
I don't understand. I thought you would be flattered or pleased or something along those lines. SH  
I'm not lying, you know, I do like it. SH  
Because I don't like people reading what I write. JW  
Now can we please just talk about this when I get home? JW  
Why? It's brilliant. SH  
Home Sherlock. JW  
Fine. SH  
Good boy. JW  
Shut up. SH  
Not a dog. SH  
You're right. You're an adorable insufferable nicotine addicted wonderfully-brilliant man who drives me crazy. JW  
I thought you were mad at me. SH  
I am. Doesn't mean you aren't cute. JW  
I am not cute. I am the opposite of cute. SH  
You are very cute. JW  
Stop that. SH  
It's not fair. SH  
And why not? You're cute, and I am allowed to say so. JW  
Yes, and the moment I try and express any affection that even hints at being beyond platonic you jump down my throat. SH  
Forget it. SH  
Excuse me? Sherlock. JW  
Forget it. SH  
No, not forgetting it. JW  
I would rather that you did. SH  
I'm not going to. Are you trying to say in a rude round about way that you don't want to be platonic? JW  
Let it alone, John. I'll leave your book be. You win. SH  
No. I don't want to win. JW  
John. SH  
Sherlock. JW  
Forget it. SH  
What I may or may not want is irrelevant. I am not going to do anything. Nothing has to change. SH  
Forget it. SH  
You're impossible. JW  
Not. SH  
Listen, until you can grow up and use your stupid head, I'll be staying with Harry for a while. JW  
John. John, no. Please don't leave Baker Street. Please. SH  
Then use your head! JW  
What, exactly, am I supposed to be - oh. SH  
Oh. Right. SH  
Of course. SH  
Do you get it now? JW  
Apologies. SH  
What's that supposed to mean? JW  
Sherlock? JW  
Sherlock. JW


End file.
